greatwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Update Archive/27
OOC: XIE! Homigosh! I missed playing with you. If you want, I can give you an update to work with. Forgot Zula's update. Jin'thek's words seem to have had their effect on the Prophet. The gnarled troll straightens himself and stares into Jin'thek's eyes, his luminous yellow orbs widening. "You make a predictable decision, Warlord. But you yourself have admitted, that either way, the board is arranged in my favour. I do not need you to agree to accomplish my goals. You will accomplish them anyway... one way... or another." Gruc'jen steps forward as if to strike the Prophet down, but the Prophet reacts with serpentine speed. He plants his staff into the ground and uses it as a standard to launch a kick at Gruc'jen, sending the old troll wheeling into the wall. He then seems to conjure a green flame around his free hand. "Don't even think about it, my friends. Even if you were to kill me, it would only be a minor obstacle. Our father Mnesthes is the god of life and death. What would my death mean to him? It would be part of a cycle. There is always... rebirth." Jin'thek hoists Gruc'jen to his feet. "You gotta lotta audacity doing that to my witch doctor, Prophet." "And your witch doctor has a lot of nerve to try to touch me." the Prophet replies with a shrug. "Now get out of this house. It is mine for the duration of my stay and you are no longer welcome, warlord. Go, play with your armies and your sticks and stones. Live in ignorance and hatred. Choose to follow the cycle of death without life!" Jin'thek remains unaffected. "No, you are the one who lives in ignorance, dear prophet. I am sure you are old enough to know who started the eternal grudge we have with the elves. Keep in mind that if you stay here, it's not because I fear you, it's because you are not my enemy, and despite what I see, I want to believe that there is something of a troll left inside of you. But remember, if you do something wrong, we will show you that there are worse fates than death." The Prophet seems equally unphased. "Pah. Don't think to threaten me, Jin'thek. Now, out of my sight, but do not fear; we will meet again very soon." "You makin' a big mistake, mon." Gruc'jen says, spitting in the Prophet's direction. Jin'thek and Gruc'jen return to the Shrine. "You thinkin' he be serious bout all this fancy planning?" Gruc'jen asks. Jin'thek runs a finger along his tusks, pondering. "Aye, he's serious. But that doesn't mean he's more than a crazy old troll in a hole, Gruc'jen. Now go, help Nuvazgal organize the army. I got things to do." "Wait, mon." Gruc'jen says. "I know what we must do 'bout Shadra and Jintha'alor." Jin'thek holds Gruc'jen firmly and asks him to explain. "Well, Jin'thek; we must go into tha' Shrine of Ula-Tek. Deep inside they say there be tha shrines to tha' Loa. If ye can contact Shadra as the lord of Zul'Aman and ask for tha truth, perhaps we will know. But be weary mon, that place have baaad mojo. If the Loa no likey you, you never comin' out of there." Nuvazgal approaches them, interrupting them. The burly troll is dressed for war. "I gots your war plans, 'mon. The bat riders are being sent out. Our lines are strong. Soon we be ready for tha' excursion... to take them siege weapons. We will send tha' messengers to tha other tribes when you ready mon. It all down to this. You command us, we go. What're your orders, Jin'thek?" Category:Updates Category:By Timolas